1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flyer winders for winding coils in an externally-slotted dynamoelectric machine core member, and more particularly to such a winder adapted for winding coils in relatively deep slots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flyer-type winders have been provided in the past for winding coils in externally-slotted dynamoelectric machine core members, such as armatures, shroud or guide elements having been provided secured to the core for guiding the wire into the respective slots. In the past, the externally-slotted dynamoelectric machine core members would by such prior flyer winders have had relatively shallow slots so that guiding the wire into the slots has presented no particular problem. Certain externally-slotted dynamoelectric machine core members, such as the stator core members for "inside-out" motors, and rotating field core members for alternators, have relatively deep slots and it has been impossible to wind coils in such deep slots by the use of prior flyer winders known to the present applicant.
It is therefore desirable to provide a flyer-type winder adapted for winding coils in the slots of an externally-slotted dynamoelectric machine core member in which the slots are relatively deep.